camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:AoCatrene
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Forum:Chloe Clearwater - Unclaimed page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. {C Forums {C List of Policies {C User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BachLynn23 (Talk) 16:38, 26 December 2011 {C Category:Entry Level New powers for Athena have passed The new powers for Athena have passed, please make the necessary changes to your character's page. http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Athena%27s_Cabin BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 01:24, January 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry!! I'm sorry for the latest reply ever !! but I have a forgetful soul so if I forget something can you please remaind me!!A champion is someone who gets up, even when he can't 15:14, January 25, 2012 (UTC) badge :) Danke for the badge blubbiee! Do you want me to put it on a template for you? Anyways the template is here :) Danke again :) here is a present for youuuu {C DERE CHU GOES XD Badge XD What comes around goes around XD The Ninja Was Here Stealing Your Pizza 05:34, February 9, 2012 (UTC) hey, i would come on chat, but my chat is not working :( The Ninja Was Here Stealing Your Pizza 04:35, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Whatz a water mark?ShadowGoddess 03:46, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Sorry!! I'm sooo sorry for forgeting!! I'm always like that forgetting things but thanks for telling me!!Hope is my nightlight the world is my dark room 11:06, February 11, 2012 (UTC) actually ichiro is with someone... I'm sorry but I'm making a new male char and he's a bit like ichiro..Hope is my nightlight the world is my dark room 11:17, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Umm ok, but you need to wait for the claim to be accepted anyway reply!Hope is my nightlight the world is my dark room 11:28, February 11, 2012 (UTC) reply!!Hope is my nightlight the world is my dark room 12:04, February 11, 2012 (UTC) reply! and can you post first at the library? please?F_T_RE - hard to have one without U 12:32, February 11, 2012 (UTC) oh ok, anyway thanks for posting first!F_T_RE - hard to have one without U 14:06, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Umm reply ish!F_T_RE - hard to have one without U 07:26, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply I had to go and search my almost 5000 photo collection for his pic and Maybe its this one maybe...F_T_RE - hard to have one without U 09:29, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Look, its fine about the Jill thing really. I'm fine with it and I get about the not replying stuff. I get those too... Main point is that, you don't really have to apologize blue... btw, can I call you that? :) AverageKid (Up for a chat?) 09:51, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, sorry, I was messing around with the wordbubble and stuff XP Fixed it :D UR BACK! for coming back, here: just reply but I might not be able to reply back until tommorrow cause I have exams! and now I have to do 5 pages of revision....bye! sorry Every rain storm have its own rainbow to show 11:42, March 6, 2012 (UTC) I've been doing that for years but this year most of the exams is gonna determine whether I go into collage or not soo I have to study!Every rain storm have its own rainbow to show 06:12, March 7, 2012 (UTC) thanks but I just finish my exams yesterday! Every rain storm have its own rainbow to show 03:06, March 9, 2012 (UTC) my teachers told me they will tell us after theholiday soo no stress!!Every rain storm have its own rainbow to show 03:11, March 9, 2012 (UTC) thats not the best part yet! cause today is a school day but cause my exams are over my parents let me skip!!Every rain storm have its own rainbow to show 03:25, March 9, 2012 (UTC) I got that a lot before but my parents stop cause they saw how stress I am balancing everything ...Every rain storm have its own rainbow to show 03:33, March 9, 2012 (UTC) yeah but enough about me soo how's your day?...um or night...or evening...or morning....(did I left anything?)Every rain storm have its own rainbow to show 03:38, March 9, 2012 (UTC) each time I have a fever my mom makes me drink warm water and that usually makes me better so what about you try it?Every rain storm have its own rainbow to show 03:48, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Umm no ..why?Every rain storm have its own rainbow to show 03:57, March 9, 2012 (UTC) if your a true villian with a secret we dont say hehehe we say... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH *coughs* like that.... (brain:ignore her she's crazy today)04:04, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Miss laughing??? how can you miss laughing when you can laugh all day long! (and about the couple thingy if ichiro ever break up I'll tell you!)Every rain storm have its own rainbow to show 04:13, March 9, 2012 (UTC) maid? well then how about you think of yourself as cinderella? the girl who overcome everything and got her happy ending with her prince.....hmm talking about princes I found this qoute that I think you would love Someday your prince charming will come. Mine just took a wrong turn, got lost, and is too stubborn to ask for directions. Every rain storm have its own rainbow to show 04:23, March 9, 2012 (UTC) yeah, I found it a while ago, soo remember if you need a few good laugh I'm here, (well here in front of the computer but if I ever die my spirit will be there for you(either to haunt you or just protect you is not determine yet) kay?Every rain storm have its own rainbow to show 04:35, March 9, 2012 (UTC) hey dont be sad we have a whole week to appreciate!!! anyway I have to go but I'll return(maybe tommorrow or tonight) bye!Every rain storm have its own rainbow to show 04:46, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Miss you already! Wow thats fast! anyway sorry for the late reply! and here I gave this to almost all the friends that I'll love!Every rain storm have its own rainbow to show 07:34, March 10, 2012 (UTC) wow!! cool badge!!! Its much better than mine...(cause mine looked like barney...)Every rain storm have its own rainbow to show 12:24, March 10, 2012 (UTC) and congraz on becoming a pure villian but now to truly become the greatest villian you need to have a concurring the world plan!!! BTW: I'm gonna post in a few seconds soo wait! well yours is sooo much cuter(Brain:there is no such word as cuter...Me:Oh? Then its a new word to be place in the dictonary Brain:...)!!Every rain storm have its own rainbow to show 14:43, March 10, 2012 (UTC) yeah poor her, but I think ichiro has even worse luck as his dad has dylecxia, his best friend left camp, his first crush died protecting him, his second crush hug herself, and his gf is on a quest.... (Brain:please dont encourage her Me:shut up she's on my side!! *hugs*)Every rain storm have its own rainbow to show 14:51, March 10, 2012 (UTC) I totally know how you feel cause I've been puching myself to complete my claim thats been 1 month on hold!! (brain: you are contagious Me:I know thats why my idea of world concur is by spreding my craziness!!! Brain:.... me:MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAH )Every rain storm have its own rainbow to show 15:03, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Andrew?? (Me: do you have a crazy side? *looks curious* Brain:your my crazy side !! Me:Ohhhh!!)Every rain storm have its own rainbow to show 15:09, March 10, 2012 (UTC) your first boy char?! and yeah I heard about that I wonder why? (Brain:looks like this is gonna be a long night...)Every rain storm have its own rainbow to show 15:17, March 10, 2012 (UTC) P.S:reply at the coffee shop! Really??? *looks schock* (Me: hey brain why are you quite ??)Every rain storm have its own rainbow to show 15:22, March 10, 2012 (UTC) I've talk to her once or twice and those times I was really scared cause she was pushy... (me: want some blankets?)Every rain storm have its own rainbow to show 15:30, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey there, I'm soo sorry to disturb you but are you gonna reply at the coffee shop (Brain:wow since when did you became soo.... Me: soo what??? Brain :not crazy!!! Me: I'm gonna ignore you until this meds I took wear out Brain: that explain it Me:....) OMG!! sooo cute!!!!!!!!!!! 03:43, March 14, 2012 (UTC) its ok I dont mind but you need to wait as he's still not claim...Every rain storm have its own rainbow to show 06:30, March 14, 2012 (UTC) no prob and if you want we can make them childhood friend but my char is just too busy to notice her.Every rain storm have its own rainbow to show 07:59, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Liam and Andrea Yea, sure! ;D I'm on for a very few short minutes ;P